Confessions
by ljp
Summary: Draco/Harry slash. Confessions are made.


Confessions   
  
Written by LJP  
  
Summary: Draco/Harry SLASH - see that word there? If you don't like that sort of stuff,   
go away. Oh, yeah, the summary...confessions are made.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns all. Lucky girl.  
  
Author's Note: Just a quick thought. I give Meg the credit for everything for the sole fact   
that if she hadn't been telling me all her guy problems (she thinks every guy in the world   
is gay - long story), I wouldn't have even thought to write this. But I did want to. So, I   
hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. I'd appreciate it.  
  
Harry Potter realized it during his fifth year. It happened on his first date with Hermione.   
He kissed her good night and nothing happened. Nothing at all. In fact, it felt like he   
was kissing his sister, if he had had a sister.  
  
After that, Harry did everything he could to prove himself wrong. He dated every   
Gryffindor fifth year, and over half the fourth and sixth years before moving on to   
Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. And still, nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Then, it happened.   
  
Harry was sitting in Potions, parterned with none other than his arch-enemy Draco   
Malfoy. And Harry had the strangest sensation wash over him. He was watching Malfoy   
add a spider leg to their caludron, and it struck him oddly fascinating the way Malfoy bit   
his lip while deep in concentration. Then, when Malfoy spat an insult at Harry, he   
couldn't think of anything to say back, and instead turned away, blushing.  
  
A year had passed since the incident in Potions when Harry came to terms with his   
sexuality. He hadn't told anyone of course, but he had a feeling that Hermione and Ron   
knew, especially when he suddenly gave up all affections toward the female gender.   
  
Now though, Harry had only one problem: he wanted the one person he could never   
have.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy was the most sought-after boy at Hogwarts. Girls in all four houses (even   
Gryffindor) wanted him.   
  
He had returned to school the summer after their fourth year all grown up. He had shot   
up to a towering 6'3", rivaling even his self-proclaimed bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle,   
and he had also boradened out a little, exposing a very well-defined chest and other   
muscles. His silver-blond hair had darkened a little, and he had stopped slicking it back.   
His skin had also changed; he had lost his pale, sickly complexion.  
  
So, it was easy to see how every girl would be throwing themselves had him. There was   
only one problem: Draco wasn't interested.  
  
He hadn't been interested in girls for as long as he could remember. His father had tried   
to snap him out of it, throwing curses and insults and threats at him whenever he was   
home. He had even gone so far as promising Trenton Parkinson, the father Pansy   
Parkinson, annoying Slytherin and president of the Draco Malfoy fan club that his   
daughter would, one day, marry Draco.  
  
The only thing that accomplished was to cause Draco to become even more disgusted   
with girls.  
  
And still, Draco had a secret. He was in love.  
  
***  
  
Draco stared at the ceiling. He coulsn't sleep. He hadn't been able to get a decent night's   
sleep since fifth year when Snape paired him with Harry in Potions. He couldn't do   
anything but think of him. His unruly raven hair, those green eyes, the tall, lanky figure.   
  
Draco groaned.  
  
Unable to take it anymore, he rolled out of bed and crept quietly out of the Slytherin   
dungeons. He snuck outside and took off toward the lake. There was a tree on the   
hillside overlooking it, and Draco sat down in front of it, leaning back against the bark.   
He stared out at the giant squid playing along the water's surface.  
  
Harry wrapped his Invisibility Cloak even tighter around him. Sometimes he just needed   
to be alone, to clear his mind. To stop thinking about him. He often wished he had never   
even met Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry could still remember his first day at Hogwarts. Malfoy had offered to be his friend.   
To help him find the right crowd of people. He had turned him down. How would things   
be different if he had taken Malfoy up on his offer? Would he be walking outside pining   
away for his best friend rather than his sworn enemy?  
  
Then he saw him.  
  
Malfoy was leaning against the tall oak on the hillside above the lake. His face was   
buried in his hands, and his body was shaking in silent tears.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry breathed.  
  
Draco looked up, but saw nothing. He frowned. He could have sworn he had heard...  
  
Suddenly, Harry appeared in front of him, having shed his cloak. "Potter! What the hell   
are you doing here?" He jumped to his feet, hurriedly wiping at the tears on his cheeks.  
  
"I was just taking a walk."  
  
"It's the middle of the night!" Draco yelled.  
  
Harry shushed him. "Someone will hear you!"  
  
Draco shook his head. "You know Potter, I came out here to be alone. I don't need you,   
'Mr. Celebrity,' interrupting my soltitude." He hissed. The only thing he could do to   
keep from kissing Harry was to insult him. "Leave me alone." He collapsed back onto   
the ground, the tears threatening to fall again.  
  
Harry dropped the cloak at his feet and knelt down next to Draco. "What's the matter   
Draco?" It was the first time he'd ever used Malfoy's first name to his face.  
  
He looked up into the pools of emerald that had haunted him for months.   
"Nothing...everything. I can't tell you." He said. "Leave me alone."  
  
"No. We both have something in common Malfoy." Harry began. "We both must not be   
able to sleep. That's why we're out here now." He sat down and leaned next to the tree.   
"No, why is that?"  
  
"Bug off Potter!" Draco whispered, his voice having lost its harshness.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He didn't need nor want to. Instead, he stared out at the lake,   
not daring to look at Draco, who was doing much of the same next to him. Harry shifted   
his position, causing their shoulders to brush against each other. Draco sucked in a   
breath.  
  
"I don't sleep at night." Draco admitted, his words monotone. "Because all my life I   
have known I was different. I can't talk to anyone about it. So, it keeps me awake at   
night. Thinking, debating, wondering why and when and how it all started. Why I'm the   
way I am." He took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love. But I know I'm just being silly.   
There's no way that someone could love me." Draco couldn't seem to meet Harry's gaze.  
  
"Having girl problems Malfoy?" Harry shot back, instantly regretting the words and   
wishing with all he had that they weren't true.  
  
"Potter, I'm gay, okay?" Draco bit back. "I like men. It's sick, perverted, and, go ahead,   
tell the whole school. Tell the whole damn world for all I care! But that's what keeps me   
awake at night. I lay there, wondering where these damn feelings came from. I'm a   
Malfoy damnit. And yet I love..." He made the mistake of turning to look at Harry. "I   
love..." Emerald eyes met azure eyes. There was something in Harry's eyes, something   
Draco couldn't even begin to understand.  
  
Harry took a chance and did something he had only dreamt about. He leaned forward   
and pressed his lips to Draco's softly. Draco's gasp was lost in the kiss. It was sweet and   
gentle and warm, and not at all how either of them had imagined it.  
  
Just as quickly as it have begun, it ended. Harry grabbed his cloak and took off, leaving   
Draco sitting next to the tree.  
  
Alone.  
  
Finis  
  
Author's Note: Well? What did you think? Please, please, please read and review! 


End file.
